zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Vacation
Family Vacation is a one-shot story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy, along with Judy's sister Kelly, take a now-sixteen year old Noah to the Jurassic World resort for family vacation. Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps-Wilde *Noah Wilde *Kelly Hopps Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *This trip is Nick and Judy's second visit to Jurassic World and Noah and Kelly's first. *Nick calls his son Noah "Champ". *Noah has been excited about this trip for months. *The Jurassic World Lodge is the family's favorite of the resort's hotels. *Jurassic World is located in downtown Zootopia, in Savannah Central. Story It was early in the morning. The sun was just barely starting to rise over Zootopia, but the home of the Wilde family was awake with activity as Nick, Judy and their son Noah, and Judy's younger sister, the actress Kelly Hopps, who was taking a short break from doing movies, began waking up for their long-planned vacation to Zootopia's greatest resort, Jurassic World. Nick and Judy had attended the resort's opening years earlier, and this would be the now-sixteen-year old Noah's first trip there. Noah emerged from his room within Nick and Judy's room to take a shower in one of the other downstairs bathrooms. He was so excited. "This is going to be great!" he said as he walked out. Nick smiled proudly. "This is going to be a great vacation," he said. Judy nodded. "Come on, my sly fox. We have to get ready as well," she said. They left to take quick showers. At the same time, Kelly was nearly done with her own shower. Upon finishing, she got cleaned up and dressed, then headed downstairs to wait. Before long, everyone gathered. Nick looked at his family. "Well, are we ready?" he said. "More than ready," Judy said. They all got their bags, which had been piled near the garage, ready to go. They contained everything they needed: clothes, phone chargers, cameras, snacks and more. Loading up the car, they took off, ready for several days of fun and adventure. In the car, Judy engaged Noah in a discussion about the park. "Here we go, sweetie. Your frist trip to Jurassic World. You're going to love it. Your father and I went there years ago when it first opened. It was great. There is truly nothing like seeing living, breathing dinosaurs," she said. Noah smiled. "I can't wait," he said. Judy nodded. "I still remember what happened back then with your father and one of the park's T. rexes," she said, almost laughing. Noah was interested. "What happened?" he asked. Judy remembered it as if it were yesterday. "When we first went, your father headed over to the attraction called Tyrannosaurus rex Kingdom, which was home to two T. rexes, a male and a female. One of them came close to the glass and roared, causing your father to jump back," she said with a playful laugh. The car was filled with laughter. Before long, they entered the immense Jurassic World property. A huge sign with a T. rex on one side and a triceratops on the other, with "Jurassic World" abotve that was seen in the distance. Judy smiled and got out the camera. "Get pictures on your phone, Noah," she said. Noah and Judy snapped pictures as they got closer, as did Kelly. After Nick drove through and stopped by the guard hut to get a parking pass, they headed on to their first stop, the greatest of all the hotels on the property, the Jurassic World Lodge. Nick got a good parking spot, and they parked the car. After they all got out, they headed on in to get checked in. Noah's eyes went wide as they passed through the automatic doors. Already, he was immersed in the world of dinosaurs: he saw the fake fossils embedded in the walls, the fake volcanic rock, and, most of all, the life-size, robotic Tyrannosaurus rex, which moved and roared, in the center of the lobby. Nick and Judy smiled as they saw his excitement as he went over to the robotic dinosaur. Despite being sixteen now, he still had all of his ususal excitement and enthusiasm. "I knew that he would love it," Nick said. Judy nodded. "You made a great choice of vacation destination, Nick," she said. Nick held Judy close. "Only the best for my gorgeous cottontail and my handsome champ," he said. Kelly gave him a playful look. "And, of course, my talented sister-in-law," he said. Nick then went to check in. Once that was done, Nick and Judy went to get Noah, who was busy taking pictures of the T. rex robot with his phone. Nick put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Champ. Let's get the luggage, unwind a bit, recharge our phones and hit the park for our first day of fun," he said. Noah nodded and followed. They all headed out to the parking lot once more, went to the car, and retrieved their luggage. Following that, they headed for their room. The dinosaur theme of the Lodge carried into the room, with art of that long-gone age adorning the walls. There was a large, open main area, where Noah would sleep upon his large, inflatable bed, and two beds in the bedroom, where Nick, Judy and Kelly would sleep. In Noah's area, there was a door leading to a balcony. Noah opened the balcony door. To his utter delight, it overlooked the park itself. It was a hive of activity, with Zootopians of all descriptions going about the park and having fun. He smiled. "Dad! Mom! Aunt Kelly! You have to see this!" he said. They came, and were impressed upon seeing it. "This is exactly why I got this room. Now, let's charge our phones and unwind a bit. Then, we'll be among that great crowd in the park," Nick said. Noah went to the electric cord bag, got his phone cord, plugged it in on a nearby desk, and then turned on the TV to wait, switching to his favorite channel. Nick, Judy and Kelly did the same. A little while later, they were all ready to go down to the park. Gathering their phones and cameras, they headed out. Because the hotel was built directly by the park, there was a lobby exit leading directly into it, but Nick and Judy wanted Noah to have the full Jurassic World experience. They walked a short distance to the front gate, going over the moving walkway into the ticket and gift booth area. Nick redeemed his code for the tickets, and then, they were into the park. Noah's face developed a huge, excited smile. be complete soon. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Vacation stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories